Chapter 10: Never Underestimate The Predator
then cuts to Linma racing through the forest and it cuts back to the others in the RV. * Wilga: Get the amoxicillin and fill a syringe. Quick injection of antibiotics and he's out of here. [[Wilga] speaks the satellite phone rings, but no one answers it. And then it cuts back to Linma who arrives at the campsite and enter the RV.] * Linma: For once in your life, would it kill you to pick it up? Help me get it this thing out of here. * Wilga: No, no. We just set its leg. there was a loud noise, as everyone looks at the windows as one of the SUVs gets flipped over on the side of the cliff and explodes. * Linma: Big Al is back. is silent as Linma stressfully pants as he walks up to the window. But, unknown to them, the female Allosaurus sneaks up behind the window behind them and growls as everyone turns as they gasp. Then, another Allosaurus appears from the window, but this one's a male and he growls as everyone turns to him. Then, the male Allosaurus nudges the RV. * Wilga: This is hunting behaviour, Linma, not hunting. They're searching. They came for their infant. * Linma: Let's not disappoint them. (Linma slowly reaches to pick up the infant.) * Wilga: Let me get its head. Okay. Careful, be careful. and Linma pick up the baby. Okay, I got him. * Max Taylor: Muzzle off. takes his belt off of the baby's mouth. '' * 'Rex Owen:' Open the door. ''carefully opens the door where the male Allosaurus was waiting. Linma and Wilga release the baby as it reunites with his parents, as he slowly closes the door as the satellite phone rings and it cuts back to [[Sarla] and Zoe Drake.] * Linma: the phone Yes, Sarla? * Sarla: Yeah, uh, they're uh... calling back to the jungle. * Linma: the phone Yes, I know. I see. Is guh.... how's Zoe? * Sarla: She's fine. She's right here. hands the phone to her. * Zoe Drake: Hello? * Linma: the phone Zoe, how are you? Are you okay? * Zoe Drake: Yeah. I'm good. * Linma: the phone Okay, listen to me. Stay right where you are, don't move. I'm gonna be right back up, understand? Don't move. * Zoe Drake: Yeah, I understand. hands the phone back to Sarla. cuts back to the others in the RV as Linma hangs up the phone. * Linma: You know, I beg people to listen to me. I use plain simple English, I'm aware the accent... * Wilga: Oh, shut up. * Linma: So that should write an interesting chapter in your book. Huh? * Wilga: I think the debate over the parental instincts of the Allosaurus, is now academic. Linma was about to speak through the walkie-talkie, he stops and stands up nervously * Linma: Hang on, this is gonna be bad. the other side of the RV gets flipped over upside down. Linma runs over to the window as the Allosaurus begins sliding the RV to the cliff. * Linma: They're pushing us over the cliff. * Wilga: Oh, my God. cuts to the Allosaurus smashing the RV's windshield and continues pushing the RV, as Linma tries to open a window. * Wenra: Come on, come on! * Linma: What's our way out of here? * Wenra: Straight to the woods! * Linma: Straight to the woods. (pushes harder on the door) Oh, my God! Come on! * Wenra: This is where they hit us, Linma. tries to kick the window open, but the Allosaurus continues pushing the RV over to the cliff until it got to the edge. * Wenra: Hang on to something! * Linma: Hang on to something! the Allosaurus's successful nudge pushes the RV over to the cliff but the front end hangs on as the back door falls open, and then it breaks loose and the glass window is exposed. It cuts to the others holding on to something. But then a fridge opens where Wilga is holding onto. She lets go and lands on the glass. * Wenra: Wilga! breathes on the glass, as Linma and Wenra watch from above. * Linma and Wenra: Wilga! Wilga wakes up as she looks down below as the glass starts to crack. * Wilga: Oh, God. Oh, God, please.... she gets back up, the glass cracks get bigger and bigger. * Linma: Don't move! I'm coming down for ya. then starts to climb down. Here I come, stay still. Here I come, Wilga. Wilga slightly moves on of her hands, more of the window starts to crack. * Linma: Wenra! * Wenra: Yeah? * Linma: The satellite phone, get it. * Wenra: groans Okay. then climbs down trying to reach the satellite phone but then it starts to slip on a lamp as Wilga tries to reach to edge as the cracks get bigger. As Wenra tries to reach the phone, it slips slightly as Linma approaches Wilga. * Linma: (holds out his hand) Give me your hand. Give me your hand, honey. (He then looks up and sees Sarah's back) Wilga, Wilga. Give me your hand. continues to reach for the phone but then it slips completely off the lamp! * Wenra: Heads up! the phone falls, Linma grabs Wilga's bag just as the phone hits the glass, shattering it. * Linma: Hah, your lucky pack. it cuts to Sarla driving through the jungle then it cuts back to the group. * Wenra: I've got her, I've got her. Linma and Wenra pull Wilga back up as Wilga hugs Linma and cries. Then they heard the sound of Sarla's car horn. Outside, Sarla stops the vehicle and gets out (flashlight in hand) and races towards the RV. * Sarla: Linma! Wilga! Guys! * Wenra: Yeah! We're in here! * Sarla: Wait, wait, hold on! inside, we view the status screen of the RV as it shows the second half of the trailer is blinking red. * Sarla: I'm coming! I'm coming! (He tries to open the door, but it won't.) Argh, dammit! (He then runs up to the broken windshield and climbs in the RV from it.) I'm coming! What did this?! * Linma: Zoe? What'd you do with Zoe? * Sarla: She's okay, she's in the High Hide! (climbs in) Who's hurt and what do you need? * Linma: We need rope! * Sarla: Rope! Wanna add anything else? * Linma: Yeah, 3 double cheeseburgers with everything! * Wenra: No onions on mine! * Wilga: And an apple turnover! hops out of the RV and heads to his car and throws some stuff out of the vehicle, finding a rope. He then races over to a tree stump and throws the rope around it as he hooks on the clip and he heads back inside the RV. * Sarla: Hold on, hold on! I'm coming! * Wenra: Are you alright? * Linma: Bring the... bring the rope. Let's go. * Sarla: I'm coming! * Wenra: Sarla, are you alright? * Sarla: I'm coming! * Wenra: Throw it down here, hurry up! throws the rope and the others catch it. * Linma: Good throw. Did you tie this to anything? the RV creaks and it begins to slide. * Wilga: Oh, God. * Linma: We're sliding. * Wenra: We're sliding, Sarla! * Wilga: We're sliding, Sarla! * Wenra: We're sliding down here! runs outside and he sees the wheels of the front of the RV moving due to the weight of the second half of the RV by dangled over the cliff. * Sarla: Oh. runs to his car and he unhooks the winch in the front of his car and starts pulling out some of the cable, as it cuts back to the others in the RV. * Linma: Up, up, you go! makes Wilga climb up the rope. Then it shows the RV being slightly dragged, as Sarla grabs the hook and runs to the RV. But the line wasn't long enough and it stopped as Sarla falls on his back. Then it shows the rope tied on the tree trunk as the knot holding the clip to the rope starts to slide loose. As Wilga and the others continue climbing, the rope suddenly pops lose from the tree trunk! They group grab onto the edge and hang on. As Sarla runs to the car and reels out more of the line as the RV is being pulled back some more, as the group hangs onto the rope, while hanging on the edge. And then there was a creaking noise as Sarla looks back at the RV being pulled back, as Sarla runs to the RV as he slips. The RV knocks some of the edges of the cliff off. As Sarla crawls to the front of the RV as some rocks get knocked down the cliff edge, as Sarla wraps the cable to the front of the RV's bumper and with some struggle he manages to hook the cable. Then the line tightens as the RV's tires are over the cliff, and Sarla picks up the rope and he reties it around the tree trunk. * Wilga: the rope, feeling it's tight again Hey. Hey! it cuts back to Sarla, and he sees his car being pulled as the RV is about to go over the cliff. Wilga begins climbing on the rope again, as Sarla runs to his car and starts it up and puts it into reverse and steps on the gas. * Sarla: Come on. the car strains to pull the RV as it swerves from side to side, but one of the tires manage to get on the cliff again as it pops as the others climb faster to get out of the RV. As Sarla hits a lower torque switch and then shifts into a higher gear and steps on the gas as the car revs and swerves to side to side, as the other tires manage to get back on the cliff * Linma: Go! Increase your rate of climb! Wilga is still climbing, the RV shakes and she suddenly slides down into the others as they're dangling over the cliff. Back on the cliffside, Sarla continues to rev the vehicle as it jerks, trying to hold the RV in place. Goma watches from the roof. But then there was a familiar thumping, as Sarla looks back and there, right behind him was the Allosaurus couple. As they growl, the male then looks at the side of the vehicle as it breathes out of its nostrils as Sarla continues to press the gas pedal, before he looks to the other side to see the Allosaurus female looking back at him with its eye before it then slams the roof, tearing off the light bar. Sarla escapes and Goma takes his place. The other Allosaurus then tears off the driver side door, as Goma leans to the passenger side, keeping his foot on the pedal, as the wheels continue to spin furiously. The robot then grabs his rifle as he tries to pull it out, but it gets stuck. As Goma struggles to pull the rifle loose, one of the Allosaurus then tears off the driver seat as the airbag goes off. He continues to try and pull the rifle loose, as we see the front sight is caught on the netting. Goma still struggles to pull out his rifle but then, Big Al grabs him by the leg and picks up as he screams in pain. [[Big Al] then swings Eddie around before he tosses him up in the air and catches his top end in its mouth as the other Allosaurus bites onto the other end. And then they both rip the robot in half as the female Allosaurus takes its foot off the vehicle, which it then goes flying forward as it cuts to the others on the rope. Everyone screams as the whole RV goes off the cliff, as everyone stays still as they are able to keep from being dragged down with the whole kit and caboodle, as the RV hits the ground and explodes as Sarla's SUV then goes over the cliff before crashing onto the ground below and exploding as bits and pieces of both vehicles are sent flying up. The group then climbs back up the rope as Wilga reaches the cliff's edge where a hand then hangs out for her to grab as she grasps it, and then we see it's the InGen team on the cliffside. As they help the others onto the cliff surface, Zoe runs up and hugs Linma.] Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Lost World Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes